1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter system using a time division system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-port type universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) system using a time division system. The present multi-port type UART system application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 21061/1996 which is incorporated herein for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, UART's operate independently. In the case of a conventional UART system having a plurality of UART's, the system has a plurality of independent input/output ports. As the number of UART's increases, the number of input/output ports increases correspondingly. For this reason, UART systems using a plurality of UART's involve a complexity in circuit configuration and a requirement of a number of transmission lines. Due to the complexity in circuit configuration, such UART systems become bulky. The requirement of a number of transmission lines results in an increase in installation costs.
Therefore, conventional UART's having a plurality of input/output ports have a drawback in that an increase in costs occurs due to the requirement of plural independent input/output portions and corresponding plural independent transmission lines for each of the input/output ports.